Eidolon Dreamest
by SolitaireAikanaro
Summary: AU. The web between the dream world and the material one is thin, yet it had always held against the minds of mortals. But the curse of one unique family makes them something more, and with a little malevolent push, they break the barrier...All Characters
1. Chapter 1

Whee! My first Fruits Basket fanfic! Remember, Akito is MALE!

* * *

The smell of salt was the first thing he noticed. Opening his eyes, he saw a small, tranquil beach with large waves crashing on its shore. High above were the silhouettes of wheeling seagulls.

Looking around, he noticed the complete emptiness of the place. Instead of feeling alone, this soothed him, and he took steps forward, dimly registering wet sand squidging between his toes.

It wasn't long before he reached the shore. Water lapped at his ankles, soaking his rolled up pants. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a small twinkle buried in the ground. He bent, long fingers scrabbling through the damp sand. When at last his hand closed around a small, cold object, he heard someone call his name.

He straightened, and in the distance, where he had first stood, was a slim, white-clad figure. The figure waved, their short blonde hair moving in the wind.

A surge of incredible joy burst in his heart, and he completely forgot about the object in his hand.

He started walking forward, then stopped, and with a rare laugh, ran forward. He stumbled a few times, but he didn't care. He hadn't been this carefree in years. He laughed again, tears of happiness coming to his eyes.

He was so close! He reached out with his free hand to grasp her sleeve.

_Kana!_

Just as his fingers were about to close over soft cotton, she slipped back. His eyes widened in surprise and he tried again.

No use; she was too far. Tears filled his eyes again, but this time they weren't of joy. He choked on the lump that was rising in his throat and cried out.

The woman shrugged helplessly, mouthing an apology. He called her name again, and she his.

Repeatedly, sadly, she shouted.

" _Hatori! Hatori! Hatori!…_"

" _HATORI!_"

He jolted up, blinking wildly. Worried mahogany eyes peered at him.

" Hatori! Akito – he's – " The little bunny bit his lip.

Hatori shook his head lightly. He must have fallen asleep. He stared in distaste at his crumpled suit and his messy desk, noting the papers drifting to the floor.

Shaking his head again, he turned to the young boy before him. " Show me." He ordered.

The blond boy nodded, and spun around, running away. Hatori started to follow, but a pain sparked in his right hand. He opened his hand to see a small golden shell encrusted with wet sand in the centre of his pain. A sharp edge had cut him.

He blinked, confusion and disbelief swirling in his mind. This couldn't – it wasn't!

" Hatori!"

The doctor looked up. The bunny was down the hallway, his eyes filled with urgency.

Hatori pursed his lips and shoved the shell in his pocket, putting it out of his mind. He ran briskly after the rabbit. There were more important things to think about…

-

They burst into Akito's rooms, and headed straight for the bedchamber.

Hatori peered in, and instantly was completely alert. The young Sohma head knelt on all fours, with one pale-fingered hand grasping his yukata together. Horrid, vicious coughing came from between thin lips, and sticky blood splattered on the floor. The boy's thin, fragile body shook tremendously with each intake and violent exhale of air.

Hatori was by Akito in a flash, placing a calming hand on the boy's back and reaching for his stethoscope. Quickly hooking the instrument on his ears he placed the end piece against Akito's frail chest. Ah, there it was. The distinct sound of liquid sloshing around in the young man's lungs. Hatori listened, and frowned. There was more liquid than normal. He slipped the stethoscope earpieces off, letting the medical instrument hang around his neck.

He reached for the medicinal bag Momiji had so thoughtfully brought over and rifled through its contents. In no time at all he'd pulled out a syringe and a small bottle. Rapidly filling the needle with the clear liquid, he yanked up Akito's sleeve and jabbed the needle deep into a large blue vein on the inside of his elbow.

It wasn't long before Akito's hacking coughs had lessened, and stilled. The boy breathed quietly through his nose, and so shallowly it was amazing he still got the required oxygen. His wide slate eyes darted around nervously.

Hatori gently carried Akito to his bed, and ordered a few nearby maids to fetch the oxygen mask. The frightened servants scampered off, and Hatori got to work.

He set up on of his more complicated instruments, and prepared an anaesthetic. It wouldn't be long before the reflex-suppressor drug he'd given Akito wore off, and before then he needed to drain the boy's lungs.

Locating the small vein as earlier, he injected the anaesthetic, and waited impatiently for the oxygen mask and machine. Finally, as Akito's eyelids were fluttering shut from the latest drug, the maids returned.

Hatori briskly took the equipment from them, and wheeled the machine to next to Akito's bed. He quickly fitted the clear mask over the drugged boy's nose and mouth, and started the machine.

When Hatori was sure everything was prepared and running smoothly, he pulled down Akito's yukata and with a scalpel, made an incision above his lung. He expertly threaded a clear tube through the cut, and started draining.

Letting the machine work itself, he stood and walked over to the wall where Momiji stood, scared.

" Momiji, what happened?" He inquired roughly.

" I – I'm not really sure, Ha'ri." The half-German boy stuttered. " The maid called me. She said he had been staring out the window when his breath hitched and he started coughing." Momiji stared fearfully at the unconscious boy. " Ha'ri, is he alright?"

" Hmm." Hatori murmured, absently staring at Akito. The clear tube was full of a thick, red glutinous liquid that sludged slowly down.

Wait. Hatori's head snapped up. Red? He crossed the room quickly, grasping the tube. He'd expected water, mucus, but blood? This was more serious than the average lung-clog. If there was internal bleeding as serious as this, he needed to locate the torn part quickly.

He turned the draining machine to its maximum setting, hoping the blood would drain faster than it was spilling out.

Long, agonizing minutes passed, where what seemed like gallons of blood must have drained. Hatori's face was impassive, but his hands white and his body tense.

Finally, finally the tube began to clear, the blood ending in thin trickles that washed the sides of the tube.

Hatori replaced the stethoscope's earpieces, and once again pressed the end piece to Akito's chest. Good. Almost no fluid. Doing a few quick tests, he realized the damaged part was where a bit of the heart and lung had broken from being rubbed together, and the blood from the heart had rushed into the lung.

Hatori adjusted his glasses, and prepared himself for hours of hard surgery.

Really, Akito. So troublesome.

* * *

Hatori sighed, leaning back and slipping a cigarette between his lips. His previously bloodstained surgeon's hand slid into his coat pocket, searching for his lighter. Instead, his fingers touch a small, cold, grainy object.

The memory suddenly came back to him, and he drew the object out, almost afraid. He dropped it on the table before him, quickly wiping sand off his hand onto his pants.

He stared at the object, dimly noting his jacket would need to be cleaned. Yes, there it was. A conch shell made of gold, about the size of his thumb. Most of the sand had fallen away by now, into his coat pocket, but some residue still remained on the shell. Absently, he reached forward and brushed the sand away. The action changed from a light dusting to a full-out scrubbing, and he eventually stood, bringing the shell with him to the washroom so he could clean it.

Menial tasks like these took his mind off the secret thoughts he didn't dare dwell on too long. Thoughts of guilt, regret, loneliness and depression. Thoughts of…_Kana._

Hatori turned off the faucet, staring at the wet, glistening shell. The previously suppressed bewilderedness broke free, and swirled in his head until he was dizzy.

How was this possible? You couldn't remove things from dreams. It wasn't physically possible to take something immaterial, something that was a figment of his imagination, out of his mind. Hatori lightly touched his forehead, as if he expected a gaping hole in his head.

The doctor slumped against the bathroom wall, trying to rationalize this. Maybe he had had the shell earlier…and it had worked itself in his dream. Hatori bit his lip. If so, wouldn't he remember the shell? Honestly, it was a bit of a stretch, but it was the only thing he could think of.

He stared at the gleaming shell, and a thought came to him. A memory of something he'd done when he was small, with Shigure and Ayame. Hesitantly, he raised the shell to his ear. He closed his eyes, waiting for the soothing sound of the ocean.

" _Hatori! Hatori! Hatori!_"

The doctor's eyes snapped open, and in a panic, threw the shell as far away from him as possible. It clattered into the bathtub, and he clutched the door for support, gasping slightly.

Kana – Kana's _voice!_ Inside the shell? No, no, no. It was just his imagination, just a memory from the dream. Hatori raised his head and stared in the direction of the shell, but he was too afraid to try again.

He straightened, and abruptly stalked out, slamming the bathroom door. He strode into his room, determined on sleeping and forgetting the events of the day. They were only his imagination. This entire thing could have been a dream!

Hours passed, until it was finally night. At about twelve o'clock, a ray of moonshine streamed through the bathroom window, and hit the abandoned shell in the tub. As soon as the light struck the golden conch, a note sounded, like a high C on a flute. Clear, impossibly pure water spilled from the inside of the shell, pooling around it and filling the tub.

And Hatori slept on.

-

He awoke with something warm pressed to his chest. Groaning, he pushed himself up onto his elbow, looking down. Familiar blonde hair tickled his bare chest, and an arm was slung around his waist. Hatori frowned, pushing the blonde hair back. His breath caught in his throat.

The woman shifted, pressing herself closer to the shocked doctor. She slowly opened her eyes, hazy chocolate gazing into Hatori's pale green. She smiled. " …Tori-kun."

" K – Kana?" Hatori couldn't believe his eyes.

" Yes? Hmm…are you all right? You don't look too good." Kana's brow furrowed, and she pressed her cool palm against his forehead. Her hand was soft and refreshing against his fevered skin.

Hatori jerked back, pressing himself against the wall next to the bed. " What are you doing here? You're married. Your memory? What – " He broke off, his eyes wide.

Kana frowned gently, crawling over. " Are you alright? Of course I'm married! To you!" She held out her hand.

Hatori stared. There was a diamond-studded gold band around her ring finger. On impulse, he looked down at his own hand. A similar ring encircled his finger.

" What?" He repeated weakly. " But…your memory…"

" What about it? Hatori, I think you drank too much at Ayame's party." Kana shook her head, wrapping an arm around his waist.

" And how is this possible? How can you hug me?" Hatori exclaimed, slinking away instinctively.

" That must have been some liquor! Don't you remember? Akito died two years ago. The curse is temporarily suspended, as there is no head of the family yet. And we got married!" Kana laughed.

Hatori blinked. And sleep cleared from his mind. He remembered. Akito had died of a heart attack, and he and Kana's love had finally been brought out into the open.

The doctor smiled, remembering how happy he'd been on his wedding day. Kana had looked beautiful in her mother's gown. It had also been that afternoon when Haru got together with Rin. Hatori's smile broadened. The two were engaged. Ha. Haru had always been a go-getter.

The dragon's look changed to one of contentment. Yes, Akito had finally set them free. Hatori hoped the young man's soul was somewhere warm and safe.

But now…Hatori turned to Kana and pulled her close, feeling weariness take over him again. He smiled at his wife, and kissed her gently.

" You've had nightmares often." Kana remarked. Hatori nodded and leaned on her, his eyes sliding shut. Before he fell asleep, he heard Kana whisper.

" I love you…Tori-kun."

-

Slowly, his mind rose, freeing itself from the webs of sleep. Blurred jade eyes blinked to focus on the nearby digital clock's display. 7:53.

He turned, looking for the warmth of his wife. He didn't find it. Hatori started, suddenly awake. He sat up, and found himself on the futon in his room. He looked across the room. The bed was untouched.

The doctor furrowed his brow, confused. Where was Kana? Where was his…wife? Hatori grasped his now loose tie and stared down at his rumpled suit. Earlier…he had been shirtless. He suddenly glanced down at his left hand. A freezing chill crept up his spine. His ring finger was bare.

In one sudden motion, he jumped up, and in quick, angry strides, crossed to his closet. He yanked the door open, the wheels of the folding door squealing in protest. His eyes frantically searched the inside, but saw only dark suits and starched shirts. He pushed the door shut violently, and stormed out of the bedroom.

Hatori was like a man gone wild. He roughly searched every room, ransacking its contents in search of something, anything that signified a female presence. Doors were slammed, knocking pictures off walls. Entire drawers were yanked out, their insides dumped to the ground. For an hour, the rooms were filled with clanking, banging, and all other assorted noises.

At long last, he flopped onto the couch in his living room. His limbs ached; his hands were raw from scrabbling, scratching at things hard and unyielding. His head hurt, and his eyes and throat burned from unshed tears.

It wasn't – there hadn't - …It had been another dream. Another figment. Another painful hope. But gods – Hatori groaned – gods, it had seemed so real! He could still remember her lavender perfume…

What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he let go? She'd moved on; and so should he. Staying like this would only pain him.

Hatori's head lolled forward, the tears finally coming. They rolled down his face in a flood, staining his shirt and blurring the world before his eyes. However, before he lost himself too deeply into the haze of despair, his cell phone rang.

He snatched at it without looking, fumbling clumsily to open it one handed. He pressed the phone to his ear, gulping and mumbling a greeting.

" Hatori-san. Akito-sama has woken up. He requests your presence." Hatori dimly registered the dry, crisp voice of the old woman who served Akito wholeheartedly. She was a cruel, prejudiced person, bowing only to Akito's whim.

" I'll be there." Hatori said as clearly as possible, rubbing away his tears. He snapped his cell phone shut and strode into his room, determined to change and wash his face.

This was good. This was normal. Hatori could once more absorb himself into his work; become that stoic, stern doctor.

He could once more bury his heart.

-

The door of Hatori's rooms finally clicked shut, and a slim, dripping wet hand grabbed the frame of the bathroom door. The hand used the door to pull itself from the water in the bathtub, the liquid sticking to it like melted plastic. Finally, with a loud suction sound, long slender legs pulled free and feet landed with a thump on the floor.

The fully formed entity in Hatori's bathroom was very white, slender, and dripping with that same clear water. They would've been considered tall if they were a child, and their flaxen hair stuck to the back of their neck.

The child-like thing turned and gracefully scooped a small golden shell from the bathtub. Moving its head to look in the mirror, a thin smile formed below cold jade eyes.

The rosy mouth opened, and the first words they ever spoke were formed.

" First, I need some clothes…"

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I updated! Thanks so much to Winter's Light, who gave me an excellent review. Thank you!

Remember, Akito is MALE!

* * *

" Yay! Ice-cream date with Tohru!" Momiji squealed, throwing his arms up in the air.

" Shut up brat. You aren't the only person going with her." Kyo mumbled, his shoulders hunched and his hands shoved in his pockets.

Momiji's eyes filled with fake tears. As always however, caring Tohru thought the bunny's distress was real.

" Momiji! Oh, don't cry!" The high-strung girl was getting frazzled, her eyes widening impossibly.

Yuki sighed, looking away as Momiji instantly 'recovered', and immediately set upon cheering Tohru up. The rat shook his head. Watching the two spaz at each other was really…

" Honda-san, Momiji-kun, let's just get ice-cream, okay?" Yuki smiled gently, and the two calmed. Kyo scoffed.

School had just let out, and the four had some time to kill. Hanajima, Uotani and Hatsuharu would've joined them, but they were all busy due to detentions.

So it was only Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Momiji who walked down Main Street towards the new candy store.

It wasn't long before they stood before the store. It was a square building with wood trim painted in lavender and lemon. It had large picture windows that displayed the most precious candies wrapped in shiny papers of every colour. Yuki noticed it was styled after traditional Western candy shops; it really stood out. Large glass jugs of hard sweets occupied the corners of the display, and rows of soft chocolates beckoned. Colourful lollypops stuck out at all angles, and ice cream could be seen from inside the store.

It was too much for Momiji. " Ahhh!" He squealed and ran forward.

Unfortunately, he collided with a person coming out of the shop.

" Momiji!" Tohru called out, anxious. The blond boy stumbled back. When he had recovered, he looked up to see another fair-haired young boy, slightly taller than he. The stranger was holding himself aloof and he was leaning a bit backward, so he looked older than his stature allowed. His slanted clear jade eyes were blank, but his fine eyebrows were raised, so that he looked surprised. He had delicate features, and was alabaster pale. It wasn't a sickly colour on him, like on Akito, but made him look like china. His palest flax hair was worn long at his nape, and fell over one eye. Around his neck was a small gold conch shell on a thin golden thread.

" Sorry!" Momiji apologized, smiling brightly. The boy nodded slowly, seeming unsure. The cheerful bunny instantly thought he was shy, and extended a hand. " I'm Momiji Sohma."

The boy hesitated, and took the other's hand gently. His hand was cool, and seemed slightly damp. " Hana…Sohma."

" Sohma?" Yuki started. " What?'

The boy's calm gaze slid to the surprised rat. " Yes." He nodded slowly.

Yuki's eyes narrowed, studying the boy. That was strange…he had never seen the youth before, but the Sohma family was fairly large…

Now that he thought of it, the boy himself was odd. He was dressed in too large cargo shorts, a pink-flowered Hawaiian shirt that hung off him and midnight blue fuzzy slippers. And there was also that odd smell of sea air around him, like natural chlorine.

Hana ignored Yuki. " If I may ask, where is Hatori Sohma?"

" Ha'ri? Why, he's just – " Momiji was cut off by Kyo's hand clamping over his mouth.

" Why do you want to know?" The cat narrowed his eyes.

Hana remained silent.

" He looks like Hatori-san."

Everyone looked at Tohru. She blushed, but nodded. " He does."

All gazes swivelled back to Hana, but this time their look was more scrutinizing.

Tohru was right. This stranger did look like a much younger, white, blond Hatori with long hair.

Hana ignored their new revelation. " Where is Hatori Sohma?"

" We aren't going to tell you, brat!" Kyo snarled, shaking a fist. Hana didn't look bothered. He merely brushed by Kyo, and started down the street.

" Hey! Where are you going?" Kyo barked, starting to run after the boy. Hana turned around.

" You will not tell me where Hatori is, so I have no further need of you." Hana's voice was robotic, and right after his mouth closed he turned again and started walking.

Kyo made to go after the boy, but Yuki caught his shoulder. The rat's lavender eyes were still narrowed. Something wasn't right about that boy. He walked in a stiff, yet fluid manner, as if he were made from…rubberized water. Actually, Yuki mused, he really resembled a liquid wax doll…

* * *

" _Has the dragon been targeted?_" A cool melodious, androgynous voice suddenly filled the air. Instead of breaking the silence in the vast cavern, the voice seemed to fill it, stretching the quiet.

" Yes." The figure that replied was crouched at the feet of a stone-carved throne, draped in rich velvet.

" _Let me see._" The voice commanded.

The crouched figure rose, its red robes sweeping the rock floor. He – it could be identified as male – as taller than he looked, as if he'd uncurled himself.

He approached a dais in the middle of the cave. Atop the stone pillar was a large jagged crystal with flat, smooth sides. The crystal was dark, a purple-black. No light reflected upon its surface, and it seemed to have an ominous air.

The red-clad man pushed his arms out before him gently, lightly touching the surface of the crystal. At that small touch the crystal came to life. Impossibly white, yet iridescent light poured from its very centre, illuminating the cavern. It turned the stalactites into tapered points of marble, and the dripping water into crystal drops.

The red-robed man backed away, so he would not obscure the crystal from his master.

A figure stood and stepped away from the throne, reaching out with a slim, long-fingered hand as white as the light coming from the crystal. Nails two inches long lightly scraped the crystal, pressing until finger pads touched the cool glassy surface. The nails looked painted, but they were naturally the colour of dull pearls.

A picture formed in the crystal, seeming to float in the middle of the transparent gem. It showed a pale face, with blond hair and jade eyes.

The figure's fingertips stroked the image's cheek. " Dear honest, serious Hana. I do hope you're doing well…" The figure trailed off, them dropped his hand, causing his artfully tattered silk robes to flutter.

The image of Hana slowly vanished, as if being absorbed by the crystal, and other pictures came forth. These were of fifteen swirling orbs. One had a dragon inside that was curled in sleep. It was the only one with a dozing creature. The others, the rat, cat, monkey, rabbit, snake, dog, horse, tiger, boar, ram, rooster, dove and nightingale, were all active, looking around and moving.

Slanted, molten eyes of many hues studied each one, and then raised a hand. The figure crooked its index finger, and the one of a black dove swam forward. The figure touched the flat crystal before the dove, and it instantly showed signs of fatigue. Its wings drooped, and it sat down.

The figure returned to the throne, and sank down as if it were tired.

The man in red stepped close again, and with a single gesture, the crystal returned to its former appearance. It looked as if the light had suddenly all been sucked in.

" _Touch the caged bird now._" The figure on the throne commanded softly. The red-clad man nodded, and approached the other with his hand outstretched. From his master's snow-white palm he removed a small silver pendant in the shape of a dove.

* * *

The garden was beautiful at dusk. The sliver of sun left cast deep, velvety shadows upon the plants, stretching their dark reflections. The colours became darker, pastel changing to rich, full hues. Pink to tinged crimson, mint to evergreen, lavender to violet.

And everything was still. It was a windless night, and neither a leaf nor a petal stirred. The surface of the pond was like shadowed mirror.

_SPLASH!_

A frail hand slashed through the water, breaking the quiet reflection of the boy. Droplets splattered on the surroundings stones, creating dark spots on the white rock.

Akito snorted, and turned his head away, pulling his fingers out of the water and wiping them on his yukata.

Oddly, today he wasn't up to being to disdainful, and he leaned back on the grass, staring at the sky. Maybe he was tired form the surgery, or…

Akito's logical thoughts trailed off, as he gazed at the night sky. The tiny, fire-bright stars seemed to wheel slowly above him, turning into a blur of shadows and pinpricks of light…

Akito's brow furrowed as he slept, as if he were fighting off a nightmare.

Cool white hands touched his forehead, and his features smoothened. His eyelids fluttered, lashes trembling against his cheek, and opened. Dark orbs, hazy with sleep, looked at a shimmering silver form.

" What – " He protested, struggling. The same white hands held him down, and a soft, echoing voice whispered comfort. Akito stilled, but his eyes were large and frightened. He desperately tried to focus on the shape above him, but it always seemed just out of reach. All Akito could make out was long, pale hair, white skin, and large silver eyes that seemed to shimmer with tears.

" Who are you?" Akito demanded harshly, trying to retain his cruel dignity.

The shape just bent, and pressed their cheek to his. "Akito…" The breathy voice was distinctly female. " Akkii…"

Akito stiffened. No one had called him that since his father. " No – " He gasped, struggling. He pushed at the indistinct form, scratching at it with long nails. He employed the unnatural strength used against his juunishi, but it was to no avail. He felt no physical pressure against him, and no skin torn beneath his fingernails, yet he was still restrained. It was like some great comforter had been placed over him, one made of gel so that it conformed and fitted itself to his motions.

His voice became high-pitched and panicked. " No! Get off! Hatori! Hatori!" His shrieks pierced the night.

Thudding footfalls were soon heard, and a sliding door forced open. Kurenro pulled the screaming boy close, holding his flailing arms still. He murmured comfort, soft words that eventually stilled the young boy in his arms.

" What was the matter, Akito-san?" His quiet voice was a life board Akito clung to, a safety net that enveloped him.

Akito, still gasping and shuddering, tightly grasped the front of Kurenro's robes.

" There was – a person – here. Not – a – Sohma. A horrible – horrible person!"

Kurenro frowned. " A person?" He made to let go of Akito and started to rise, but the young God's needy gestures stopped him.

" Kurenro, don't – " Akito pulled at the rooster's fair locks, pulling him close. He rubbed his cheek against Kurenro's, smothering hot, sloppy kisses upon the man. " Don't!" Akito was incredibly insecure at the moment, needing physical contact. Finally, his wild mouth found Kurenro's and they pressed themselves to the other's hard.

Kurenro remained motionless as Akito licked and sucked; nipping so that the rooster's mouth opened and he could attack the cavern within. The blond man only crouched there, his eyes half-closed and hazy, pleasure creeping into his every crevice at his God's loving, skilled touches. He almost wanted to throw his head back and crow; such was the power of the juunishi God over his subjects. For just as every little word could be devastating, every little caress could be exhilarating.

-

Akito opened bleary eyes, wincing at the sunlight. He dragged himself into a sitting position, his crimson robe pooling around his slim waist revealing a neat row of stitches on his chest.

He gazed dispassionately at the sleeping man beside him, noting with distaste the other's rumpled, loose robes. He only saw a messy, weak man glistening with sweat. The sun's rays gleaming off golden hair, the boyish face in sweet repose, how Kurenro's lips curved in a small smile; this was all lost to Akito.

The young boy stood lazily, stretching his pale, frail arms above his head. His rose lips formed a small 'o' as a yawn escaped him. Akito dropped his arms abruptly, bored. Ignoring how robes his robes sagged and slipped on his hips, he walked out further in the garden. He surveyed the yard like he would some great domain.

Despite his delicate condition, Akito paid no heed to the cool wind caressing his exposed back and lifting his raven hair. If Hatori could've seen him the dragon would undoubtedly be upset.

Akito sneered, purposefully striding closer to the pool where there would be more wind. None of them really cared if he got sick anyway, so why not make their lives more difficult?

He stared into his reflection, studying his own flat, blank eyes. Snake eyes. He was much more like the slithery reptile than Ayame Sohma would ever be.

There was an object at the bottom of the pond, right between his reflection's collarbone extrusions. It was nestled, half-hidden, in the pebbles.

Akito's brow furrowed slightly at the tiny glint of silver. Again disregarding his poor health, he stepped into the pool, shivering at the water's chill. He waded forward till he was knee-deep in the water, his robes floating about him like bright lily petals. He bent, reaching into the pond for the silver he had seen. The water closed around his arm all the way up to his elbow, his forearm looking even whiter and frailer underwater.

Akito roughly pushed aside pebbles and weeds in search for what he'd seen, not caring about the dust and mud that got beneath his fingernails, nor about the potential danger of those sharp rocks.

Just as he touched something cool and smooth, his hand inadvertently slid against a jagged end and he hissed, yanking his hand out of the water. Crystal drops were flung from the limb, catching the light before returning to the pool. A deep cut glistened red on the fleshy part of his thumb.

Akito brought the wound to his lips and sucked on it to slow the bleeding. He spat the mouthful of the red liquid back into the pond, and swished his cut hand in the water to rinse off the blood and saliva. Turning, he clambered out of the water, his chilled legs weak. Knees wobbling, he collapsed by the pool, and opened his bloody palm to see the fruit of his efforts.

It was a little pendant, such that you'd see around a young girl's neck. About the size of his thumbnail, a silver dove with twinkling crystal eyes.

A strange little smile crossed the dark boy's lips, and he carefully washed the pendant in the water, cleaning blood and much off of it. He was captivated by the tiny gleam in its eyes, so much that he forgot about his injury, and his hand was only bandaged an hour later, when Kurenro awoke and ushered him into the house.

-

In the darkened room, the only light was that from a small pendant around a young boy's neck. It hung on a short, tarnished silver chain, the only one he could find.

The said boy moaned softly, turning over on his side. Slim fingers unconsciously reached up, tangling themselves around the cold silver.

Nothing happened for a moment. Then the surface of the dove shimmered as if it were a disturbed pool. The metal actually rippled quietly, and the glow in the dove's eyes intensified. Light shone from the crystal, its ray becoming wider and bigger with every second. At last its span was large enough to encompass a small adult, and when the softly blinding shine faded, there laid a young woman.

She was garbed in a translucent, loose robe that glimmered like an opal, and her silvery hair flowed down her back. It literally flowed; moving waves that seemed to change length with every second.

Akito's eyelids twitched, and he frowned in his sleep, apparently disturbed from the earlier light. The strange woman clucked her tongue, and placed a soft hand on his cheek. This only served to agitate the juunishi God, and he moaned again, his eyes fluttering open. Grey eyes tried to slide into focus, but failed. Still, Akito recognized the figure that had been with him before.

" Who…are you?" He managed to choke out. His voice was raspy and his tongue weighed down by sleep.

The woman smiled, but her opal eyes remained sorrowful. " _I am your mother, your sister. I am your love and your comfort. I am everything you never had…_"

This made no sense to Akito. His sleep-fogged mind tried to understand the statements. His mother was Ren…he had no sister…he loved no one, and needed no comfort. " Your…name?"  
" Iri." She smoothened his hair back from his forehead. " Sleep…" Her voice was soft and hypnotic, and seemed as if it carried sleeping sand to Akito's eyes, for he dozed off almost immediately.

Iri stayed there, blank eyes just staring at the slumbering boy. Only when the first rays of sun shoot through the clouds did she rise, adjusting her robe and slipping out of the room. She stayed to the shadows, and had soon left the Main House.

" Now…where's Hana?" She wondered, setting off down the street, ignoring the odd looks she attracted.

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
